deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Squattop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Squattop page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AFriendlyNecromorph (Talk) 01:13, March 11, 2012 yeah i am, but i dont know much about it. i only originally got interested when i saw the kingdom hearts 3D trailer. when i get the chance i will play itRyusenka16 01:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Mission Status What's the status of your current mission? What's weird is that I'm not the one who left that message above, "Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!" Auto-messaging on part of this wiki is pretty cool, isn't it? Also wanted to let you know that you can put a User Infobox on your Profile. It's exactly like the one on the DS Wiki, but I can make a customized one just for you if you want me to. Same goes for you Ryu, that is if you see this too. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Squat to the Top Do you mind if I use your real name as your character's name? An idea for a story line came to me a few days ago when I invited you to join this wiki. I thought it would be cool if I made a fan-fic installment that showed the Sprawl outbreak from the perspective of a Sprawl high school student. I already have the basic plot thought up. What do you think? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 07:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I would be honored to be a part of one of your masterpieces. Only request, my character have dark eyes and black hair, preferably the length of my own hair. Can you do that? If not I understand. After all, you're the artist. Squattop 19:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I was just adding more stuff to Chapter One, and it might be posted by tomorrow morning. Since he's your character, he can look like whatever you want him to look like. It's been months since I've drawn a person, but I'll try to draw something up. You can try too if you want. :Also, don't be afraid to let me know if you think your character's a bit of a wuss. That's not what I'm going for, but some people may interpret him that way based on the dialogue. Just give me your character analysis once you read it. Thanks! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do! I may draw something, of course it'll be anime though I suck at drawing actual people ._. Also, nice way to use my name :D :On another note, how'd you come up with that comment for my idea posting on the DS wikia xD THAT WAS GOLD! Squattop 20:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) That sounds great; I like to draw anime too. I drew Noah from Aftermath, but it still needs a few finishing touches. When I was writing that comment I was writing it as if I was writing something from the stupid fan-fic I write (I like to make it as stupid as possible without being terrible), and it helped that I had some random comments to throw in there. :D Oh! One more thing! I need to know your favorite color so I can make the cover art for this installment. I also need the title of your favorite song or a song that you think will go well with DSBF, so I can make the video intro thingy. Here's an example of what I'm talking about. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Favorite colors: Dark Red and Black. And song? Hmmm...Headstrong by Trapt or Do You Like Waffles? would be good I think. Depends, what direction is this story going in? Horror, comedy, tragedy? That would help determine it. Do You Like Waffles? would be great for a comedy, Headstrong would be good for a horror or tragedy. That's all I have right now, hope it helps! Squattop 20:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Story will be a mix of horror and tragedy, with a bit of comedy. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :We need a serious song about bacon. THAT'S what we need! Squattop 20:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okthJIVbi6g&ob=av2n El Scorcho] by Weezer... Anyway, I posted the first chapter, but it is in its first stages of development. You can still read, but it's kinda ugly at the moment. I also took the liberty of adding a customized User Infobox to your Userpage. Hope you don't mind. I also added a customized Character Infobox on your character's page. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I finished the video intro. Let me know what you think about it! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :[[Video:Dead_Space_2_Break-Fast_Squat_to_the_Top_-_Intro|thumb|300px|right|Check this out!]] :Oh my god it's AMAZING! Squattop 13:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! The cover art in the video looks orange, but the color is actually red. Stupid Windows Movie Maker. See. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 14:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That's alright I can tell it was red Squattop 23:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hey i noticed the hentai remark and if you actually like hentai try playing the game hyperdimension neptunia, heres the wiki:http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Wiki, and if u like mudkipz i like zoruazRyusenka16 01:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, sir. I believe he "lieks mudkipz." - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 11:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) i leik zoruaz.... and on another note Squattop, the funny videos pages will have 3 pages for you me and necro to add any vid we wantRyusenka16 14:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol alright. And as for your remark, from what I've seen from friend's recommendations hentai varies greatly. And some of it scares me xD Squattop 17:32, March 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah the japanese make wierd XXX videos...XDXDXD!!!!Ryusenka16 19:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mothafawking Admin! Hey, man. I made you and Ryu Admins as a thanks for all your help and shit! You now have access to every page, so have fun! Check this out! XP - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) That's super special AWESOME! :D Squattop 19:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I know! I was gonna turn you guys into Admins on Monday, but I kinda ruined the surprise when Ryu mentioned that, but who cares?! I couldn't wait that long! :P - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, guys. I've been working on stuff to help you guys out with your new powers! I'll make a blog and put the stuff there. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Blog's ready! Read it please, sir! It has a job for you and some helpful tips and stuff. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty legit. I like it Squattop 05:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Holy Spoons and the Marker Hey man, I'm just letting you know that I added an infobox, a main pic, and added a bit of info to HSATM (I didn't remove anything from your fan-fic's page). :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds awesome. I'll be able to start Ch.6 late today or after school tomorrow. Are you excited? I am. Squattop 17:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ay, si! Muy mucho, señor! Estoy muy emocianado! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Another thing, Ryu clarified the confusamatorium of an initial explanation he left on my Talk Page. Go over there if you wanna check it out. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :UHHHHHHHHHHH. I only speak english and Unitologist so o.o" And aight that works Squattop 00:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ay, si! Muy mucho, señor! Estoy muy emocianado! :D ::Oh, yes! Very much, sir! I'm very excited! :D ::Don't you also speak Necromorph? Anyway, I need you to go here and here. NOW! Thanks, dude! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 07:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::This is true, we should probably copy and paste it here. But make it a page that only us three can edit. Sound good? Squattop 17:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, were you talking to me? What were you talking about? Also, go here. You only need to read paragraphs 1, 4, and 5 and the last two paragraphs are very short. Sorry for making you read all this stuff! :O - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Lol my bad, "it" is the Dead Space Dictionary. And its ok man. Squattop 14:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I'm not sure how to work that out yet. We'll talk about it. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Alrighty. Squattop 00:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Josh Childress: Break-Fastized I finally got to work drawing Josh about two hours ago. I have a basic portrait of him ready, but I think I'm gonna add some more stuff like a shirt-line or sweater. I used your picture from the Dead Space Wiki as reference, and I hope you'll see a slight resemblance to you in him. I also gave him long hair like you asked, but should I change it a bit? How do you think I did? Is this what you imagine yourself to look like as a character? Let me know. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I see that one of his eyes is slightly bigger than the other. I'll fix that. :/ - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's an updated version of the drawing. I fixed his eye, pushed his hairline down, gave his hair more texture, and made the bridge of his nose a bit more straight. Hope you like it and think it's better. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I'm jealous I can never draw 2 eyes the same. Idk why, but I'm gonna learn how. It looks good. Squattop 00:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I know, eyes are tricky for me too. If you wanna practice, you should either trace or sketch this drawing or another one. That should give you some help drawing eyes. Try it. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 00:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Dont't worry, I have an app for that xD Chapter 6 is ALMOST DONE! ARE YOU EXCITED!?!?Squattop 01:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm just about to read it. I just wanna get my hot cocoa ready. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 04:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ahhh, hot chocolate<3 Squattop 17:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, but I forgot about it and left it sitting in the microwave for too long, and the chocolate powder clumped together and it tasted weird. '-_-' -AFN 18:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) At least the story was still good. Squattop 18:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :True that. :) -AFN 09:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :So, did you get to talk to her yet? Squattop 15:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Just through text and Facebook. Gonna call her on Monday. -AFN 20:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I take it you're gonna ask on the phone? Squattop 21:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Fuck, I don't know. I'm gonna call her to remind her when I get on-air. I'll probably talk to her about that sometime after the radio stuff. -AFN 01:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Marker Eyes Pretty awesome, huh? I took a few of these a few nights ago. Thought you guys would like 'em. -AFN 02:05, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Today's (Monday's, even though I wrote this on Sunday) awesome Mudkip background is my form of an apology for the sped-up Twitcher incident that caused your temporary untimely-death. -AFN 04:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. I'm drinking beer right now. :P -AFN 06:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) They all look awesome. Appreciate the 'kipz. I haven't had a beer in a few years myself XD. Squattop 20:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hehehe. :O -AFN 21:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :lol Squattop 00:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) actually i have just now fixed that, hereRyusenka16 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) as a matter of fact noRyusenka16 18:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Small World and a New Recruit? Remember when I invited you to join this wiki? If you're wondering why I chose to recruit you, go here. I actually found that blog today, and thought it was cool how the timing worked out. Anyway, I also wanted to revive the topic of inviting new members. Since you're my first recruit and Moondragon0215 is Ryu's first recruit, it's only fair that you get to recruit a member as well. I remember how you suggested recruiting Ishimura Elite a while back, but I need you to find a member who you can absolutely trust. Would you rather wanna invite him or one of the friends you said you showed your fics to? It's important that you find someone who will either leave feedback and stuff or positively contribute to this wiki without creating a bunch of useless pages. The stuff you guys have done so far is excellent, and I hope a new member will be able to make stuff like that too. I only want a bare minimum of members so early into the project because I'm afraid of the possibility of other users letting other people in on this secret, and I've been dreading the possibility of those probable users demanding Adminship. I'll make it known here and now that anyone who pesters and demands Adminship WILL NOT and WILL NEVER receive it unless they have proven themselves to be awesome; helpful; just a little bit stoopid; intelligent; funny, with a disturbing sense of humor; able to make perfect nonsense; sociable; friendly...while being slightly-to-incredibly/hysterically insane >:D; trustworthy; useful; containing a vast knowledge of the DS universe; able to use various functions of the wiki; and able to take initiative. All of which are things you and Ryu have proven, and most importantly, you guys never asked to be Admins. Squat, once you make up your mind, let me know who you wanna recruit. I'm sure you remember what to do when inviting someone over, but let me know of any concerns or questions you may have. Thanks! :D -AFN 22:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC)